


Assinine (Fanvid)

by madamecrimson



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Butts, Fanvids, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: Eugene has a great admiration for some of Ned's...assets.
Relationships: Ned Fulmer/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Assinine (Fanvid)

[](https://vimeo.com/390305596)

Password: negene

Fandom: Try Guys  
Pairing(s): Eugene/Ned  
Artist: One Direction  
Song: One Thing

Note: Fanvid is short/partial fanvid.


End file.
